Daniel Network/List of Programs
Below is a list of shows aired by Daniel Network since January 1, 1990. Upcoming Programming (including acquired programming(*)) Current Programming (including reruns) 1. The Odd Life (TV-Y7) (June 16, 2004-November 10, 2006; January 1, 2007-Present) 2. My Happy Family (TV-Y7) (January 31, 2017-Present) 3. Noob School (TV-PG) (February 2, 2017-Present) 4. The Adventures of Woody Jones (TV-Y7) (August 15, 2007-April 20, 2009; March 8, 2012-Present) 5. Idiotic Feud (TV-Y7) (February 19, 2002-July 4, 2005; April 18, 2008-Present) 6. Jane Fonatne (TV-Y7-FV) (September 20, 2004-July 7, 2005; 2008-Present) 7. Harvard Bleams (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV) (September 20, 2008-Present) 8. Daniel Network U-Choose Awards (TV-G) (April 22, 1999-Present) 9.The Bob Show (TV-Y7) (March 5, 2008-Present) 10. The Daniel Network Vault (TV-G) (August 7, 2012-Present) (Night Out with D.N.) 11. Constant Payne (TV-Y7-FV) (January 22, 2002- April 10, 2005; September 28, 2009-Present) 12. Johnson (TV-PG) (June 3, 2016- Present) 13. The Adventures of Captain Underpants/The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants (TV-Y7-FV) (October 12, 2016-Present) 14. The Mysterious Windini (TV-Y7-FV) (June 28, 2017-Present) 15. Bubba! A Daniel and Cindy Production (TV-G) (October 7,2017-Present) Current Acquired Programming (including reruns) 1. Bewitched (TV-G) (October 1,1998-Present) (Night Out with D.N) 2. Daniel and Cindy (TV-G) (January 1, 1990-September 10, 2004; January 15, 2010-Present) 3. America's Funniest Home Videos (TV-PG) (May 10, 1994-July 10, 2002; May 1, 2006-Present) (Night Out with D.N.) 4. Looney Tunes (TV-G) (August 10, 1993-Present) 5. Match Game (TV-PG) (April 8, 2006-Present) (Night Out with D.N.) 6. Password (TV-G) (April 8, 2006-Present) (Night Out with D.N.) 7. Tom & Jerry (TV-G) (March 7, 1995-Present) 8. Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (TV-G) (October 10, 1997-Present) (October only) 9. Polar (TV-Y7) (July 19, 2006-Present) 10. The Sherry Show (TV-Y7-FV) (January 6, 2016-Present) 11. Popeye (TV-G) (January 1, 1990- May 31, 2004; January 1, 2009- April 1, 2009; June 29, 2011-Present) 12. Drake and Josh (TV-Y7) (July 9, 2005- April 28, 2008; October 31, 2010-Present) 13. Liberty's Kids (TV-Y7) (April 20, 2002-Present) (Reruns moved to 5:30 on 3/27/2008) 14. Risky Frizz (Seasons 1-9) (TV-Y7-FV) (May 2016-present) 15. Seinfeld (TV-PG) (February 10, 2017- Present) (Night Out with DN) 16. Butt-Ugly Martians (TV-G) (February 24, 2017-Present) 17. The Nutshack TV Edited Version (TV-MA) (February 24, 2017-Present) 18. Camp Lakebottom (TV-Y7) (April 7, 2018-Present) 19. Supernoobs (TV-Y7) (April 7, 2018-Present) 20. Isekai Quartet (TV-Y7) (September 7, 2019-Present) Former Programming 1. Nitwits of Mars (TV-Y7) (June 16, 2004-July 8, 2007) (Reruns in the DN vault since 2012) 2. Blanks Galore (TV-G) (September 12, 1995-September 1, 2004: November 10, 2008-December 31, 2010) 3. The Toadies (TV-G) (April 25, 1990-November 7, 2006) (Went to Night Out with D.N. in 1995) 4. D.N. Live! (NR) (June 21, 2001-September 8, 2005) (Summer only) 5. Daniel Network Slime! (NR) (June 16, 2003-August 30, 2007) (Summer only) 6. You Got GUTS (TV-G) (April 19, 2000-May 31, 2004) 7. DG Twisted Toons (TV-Y7) (April 10, 1997-August 21, 2003) (Reruns in the DN vault since 2012) 8. DN Starcade (TV-Y7) (August 7, 2004-May 16, 2006) 9. DocumenTOONy (TV-G) (Juy 16, 1998-January 12, 2002; April 1-May 31, 2004) 10. Tiny Toon Adventures (TV-G) (September 21,1999-December 18, 2004) 11. Animaniacs! (TV-G) (April 20, 1998-December 18, 2004) 12. Figure it Out! (TV-G) (April 25, 1999-August 28, 2001) 13. Yogi Bear (TV-G) (May 16, 2003- May 31, 2004) 14. Woody Woodpecker (TV-G) (May 16, 1995-November 30, 2001) (Reruns in the DN vault since 2012) 15. All That (TV-Y7) (March 7, 1996-December 31, 2000) 16. Gumby (TV-G) (April 20, 1997-August 8, 2003) (Reruns in the DN Vault since 2012) 17. Rugrats (TV-G) (August 11, 2001-May 15, 2003; April 10, 2005-December 29, 2015) 18. The Wild Thornberries (TV-Y7) (December 17, 1998-May 9, 2002; June 18, 2004-August 7, 2006; May 16, 2009-Dec. 29, 2015) 19. The Amanda Show (TV-Y7) (October 16, 2002- August 30, 2004) 20. Flip the Frog (TV-G) (July 5, 1995- August 19, 1997) (Reruns on DN Documentoony in 2001) 21. MGM Cartoons (TV-G) (January 1, 1990- August 25, 2001; May 21, 2004- October 7, 2004) 22. ChalkZone (TV-Y7) (June 25, 2002- July 24, 2005) 23. Johnny Ickis (TV-Y7) (February 19, 2000- July 27, 2006) 24. DG Color Melodies and Fabled Classics (TV-G) (January 1, 1990- April 29, 2002) 25. The Flintstones (TV-G) (January 16, 1995-May 31, 2004; April 1, 2012- May 31, 2012) 26. The Jetsons (TV-G) (January 16, 1995-May 31, 2004; April 1, 2012-May 31, 2012) 27. Pac-Man 1982 (TV-G) (September 27, 1995-April 29, 2001) 28. Various Live action shorts (TV-G) (April 29, 1990-July 28, 2003) 29. Messin' with Mimo (TV-PG) (April 7, 2016- April 14, 2016) 30. The Angry Beavers (TV-Y7) (April 18, 1998-May 9, 2002; November 9, 2006-December 29, 2015) 31. The Daniel and Cindy Show (TV-G) (January 18, 1995-April 20, 2006; January 1, 2010-January 30, 2017) 32. The Daniel Network News (NR) (January 1, 1990-January 30, 2017) 33. I Love Lucy (TV-G) (May 6, 1995-June 9, 1998; April 1, 2002-July 15, 2003; June 19, 2009-January 30, 2017) (Night out with DN) 34. The Lippin' Louis Show (TV-G) (January 2, 1990-October 8, 2001) (Moved to Night Out in May 1995) 35. The Outlaw Bear Show (TV-G) (January 2, 1990-October 8, 2001) (Moved to Night Out in May 1995) 36. The New DG Television Cartoon Show (TV-G) (January 2, 1990-October 8, 2001) (Night Out in 5/1995) 37. DG Cartoons (TV-G) (January 1, 1990-April 18, 2003) 38. You Can't Do That on Television (TV-G) (March 9, 1997-May 1, 1999; August 7, 2004-May 1, 2005; April 9, 2008-Present) (Ends on January 30) 39. SpongeBob SquarePants (Seasons 1-3) (TV-Y7) (July 17, 2005-Present) (Ends on January 30) 40. Super Cartoon Heroines (March 4, 2019-August 16, 2019) Movies Category:Daniel Network